Five Nights at Sea
Five Nights at Sea ''is a fanon game made in conjunction with Scott Cawthorn, Darkus Studios, Frostbite Gaming and Gaomon Gamez. It is set in 2013, at the same time as earlier Darkus production Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge, however, it takes place on board a theme cruise. You play as security guard Melanie Allison, on board the cruise ship ''Fazbear Star. Plot "Hello there, young fellow! Welcome aboard the Fazbear Star, a luxury cruise ship owned by none other than Freddy and Friends Corporation! We'll be sure to entertain with our new animatronic characters, including some from our well-received pizzeria/mall! So come aboard and enjoy the show!" This message is brought to you by Mr. Olesen of Freddy and Friends Corporation. Melanie Allison, after working a week at the pizzeria/mall, is hired by the company to work another week, this time onboard their new luxury cruise liner. Melanie happily agrees, but she later finds herself stranded in the middle of the ocean with a pack of killer animatronics chasing her... Characters More will be announced soon, but here are the ones we have now: * Neo Freddy * Neo Bonnie * Neo Chica * Neo Foxy * Performer Aaron * Entertainer Ella * Olivia the Otter * Butler Elijah * Maid Amna * Marine Misty * Neo Ricky * Neo Fazzy * Darcy the Dog Locations There are many decks, and many cameras on each, so to make the game easier for the player, you can view up to three cameras at the same time. Main Deck (Level M) CAM M1 (Lobby) The main lobby of the Fazbear Star, a double-height room. A wooden clerk's desk can be seen directly in the middle, and the entire chamber is crafted out of brown marble. An ornate fountain and some decorative shrubs are placed neatly around the place, and a great marble statue of Neo Freddy stands high towards the back. CAM M2 (Lobby Cafe) Also built from brown marble, this cafe is dotted with coffee tables, wooden chairs and a counter for selling items. A small kitchen can also be seen in the corner, and a shelf with various drinks on it stands above. A grand piano is standing near the far end, on a soft red carpet. CAM M3 (Shopping Arcade) A colorful little shopping arcade with marble floors and several stores selling various items, including Freddy and Friends merchandise. Many neon billboards illuminate the hall, bringing a new aspect to the place. A model of the ship is located inside a glass exhibit case in the center. CAM M4 (Grand Staircase - Level M) A beautiful wooden staircase decorated with a violet carpet and stained glass windows. The walls are made of white marble, and different entrances can be seen here and there. This is one of the most important areas in the ship. CAM M5 (Grand Hallway) A nice hallway with a white marble floor and polished walls carved from orange-brown wood. The ceiling is decorated with chandeliers and other expensive ornate features. This connects the entrance with the rest of the Main Deck. CAM M6 (Dining Hall) An enormously long room with furnished wooden walls with colorful paintings, and a soft green carpet. The place looks very formal, with wooden tables decorated with white tablecloths, on top of which are placed plates and cutlery, all shiny and clean. CAM M7 (Bonnie's Band Stage) A wooden stage with a red curtain draped over the back. A piano is on the right side, with a purple electric guitar leaning against it, while a drum set stands at the left side. During mornings, Neo Bonnie performs relaxed lounge music here, but in the evening, he does a medley of fast-paced rock hits. CAM M8 (Guest Services) A wooden desk at the end of the Grand Hallway, where guests can go for help on board the ship. A brochure rack can be seen toppled over next to the desk, and the carpet is littered with papers. CAM M9 (Guest Lounge) A dimly-lit room illuminated by the flames of candles, showing a green carpet with comfortable red armchairs and sofas, all surrounding a wide wooden table. Children's drawings are stuck up onto the walls, as well as information about events on board the ship. CAM M10 (Galley) A long metallic area filled with food boxes, ovens, stoves, various utensils and other cooking goods. Various hot and steaming dishes can be spotted on clean, shiny white plates, and a poster of Neo Chica is on one of the walls. CAM M11 (Hallway) A spacious wooden hallway which connects the lounge and the staterooms. Doors leading to other places can be seen around, so as candles. A table is at the far end, with a vase full of blossoming flowers on top. CAM M12 (Staterooms) A narrow, long hallway with wooden floors and white plastic doors built into the walls. All of these lead to staterooms of various kinds, although you never see inside of them. Promenade Deck (Level P) CAM P1 (Seaside Restaurant) A glass-walled area with a dark blue carpet, wooden tables and chairs with golden trim, and tasty-looking dishes on the tables, ready to eat. The transparent glass overlooks the vast ocean before, hence the name "Seaside". CAM P2 (Seaside Restaurant Storage) A short and small corridor with food trolleys, stacked chairs and overturned tables inside alcoves to the side. It is dimly lit, and is covered in dust and dirt from the various used items here. CAM P3 (Chica's Cafe) A spacious room with a tiled floor, panelled yellow walls, small tables and chairs, and a long counter. This is where Chica works, where she serves cake, soda, pizza, hot dogs and stuff like that. She can usually be seen peeking out from under the counter. CAM P4 (Grand Staircase - Level P) More coming soon! Game MechanicsCategory:Games Game mechanics are the tools the player must use to get through the night. Monitor The classic monitor from the previous Five Nights games is back. It lets the player check the cameras of the ship but due to the vast amount of cameras, three can be looked at at once. This, of course, reduces the amount of vision the player has on one and trades it for three separate feeds. The player can choose what number of feeds they want to monitor at a certain time and can increase or decrease this number whenever they feel is needed. To use the monitor, the player simply has to put their mouse over the small gray button at the bottom of the screen and again to turn it off. The cameras are listed above. Doors Thankfully, the monitor is not your only means of protection, the doors have returned! They can be closed by pressing the corresponding buttons on either side of you. Unlike the first game, they use no power but will open automatically after 10 seconds of being closed, due to them malfunctioning slightly. The player should have caution when closing the doors, because if, for example, Neo Chica is at one of the doors and the monitor is up, you will not hear the door opening. The player must count to 10 so that they won't get caught of by surprise when the doors open. Flashlight Used to light up the rooms of the ship, the flashlight is very handy to have. Without it, only the bare minimum of most rooms can be seen. The flashlight can startle animatronics and stop them from moving so it's good for defense too. It can run out of power so it must be used strategically. To use the flashlight, the player must press Ctrl on the keyboard (This can be changed in the options menu). Tazer The tazer can be used to shock animatronics and disable them for a short time, making it VERY handy for animatronics such as Darcy, who appear in the office rather than just jumpscaring the player. To use it, the player must press T on the keyboard and the lights in the office will stay off for 3 seconds. When they come back on, the animatronic that was previously inside the office will be gone and the player can continue the night. Nights Night 1 Phone call "Hey! Welcome to the Fazbear Star Staff! Uh....the animatronics.... How do I say this....They do tend to roam, during the night, something about their servos locking up. They shouldn't be much of a problem though! I see you are.....Wait, have you worked at a previous location? I remember there being another Melanie Allison...Never mind that. Well, Neo Chica and Neo Bonnie are the only ones I recall to move so just survive 'till 6AM and you should be golden! Well see you tomorrow night. Uh...Bye!" Animatronics The animatronics introduced this night are Neo Chica and Neo Bonnie. Strategy More coming soon! Category:SilverCyberlink's Timeline Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas